


pda

by etherealtaurus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Healing Eddie Diaz, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), all the feels, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealtaurus/pseuds/etherealtaurus
Summary: In which Eddie is slowly coming to terms with being good enough and pda after a tiny outburst.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	pda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first fic about buddie, so I wasn't sure on how to do a few things lol. I'll get better, I swear. Anyways, I hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. My tumblr is etherealtauruss, so feel free to send anything over there.

Eddie wasn't a hands-on type of guy. Sure, he loved to be affectionate with his partner in private, but in public, it wasn’t ideal. This was ironic because his boyfriend, Buck, was the exact opposite. Buck loved being handsy. PDA was his religion. Wherever they were, Buck always had a hand on Eddie. Whether it be at the firehouse, the store, in their bed; Buck was rarely an arms-length away. 

Eddie loved how comfortable Buck was in touching him. Thus, imagine his guilt when he felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of his lover at times. It wasn’t Buck’s fault by any means. Eddie was simply trying to unlearn all of the unhealthy coping mechanisms that were present in his daily life. For years, he felt as if he wasn’t good enough; not a good husband, not a good father, not even a good friend. However, he was currently working on being kinder to himself with each passing day. He was enough for Christopher and Buck, obviously, but at times he couldn’t help but to feel unworthy of the love they showed him (he deserved every ounce of it, just so we're clear). Back to the issue at hand; PDA was intimidating. But kudos to Buck for keeping it ~~mostly~~ PG in public. 

It was Saturday, which was their designated errand day. Luckily, the agenda only consisted of grocery shopping. Usually, Christopher would have tagged along, but he was at Hen’s house. Sleepovers with Denny and Harry were all the rage at the moment.

They were currently in the produce section of Costco and Eddie could feel himself growing more irritated with the younger man as time elapsed. On days like today, he could use a little more personal space, but he didn’t want to say anything; so, he put up with it for as long as he could. 

"Buck, let go for one second, I have to make sure we have everything before we head to the checkout line.” 

The younger whined, which usually worked on Eddie, but his patience was running thin. 

"Come on Buck.” 

"But Ed-", Buck began to retort. 

"Enough Buck. You’ve been all over me all morning", Eddie retorted in a stern voice, shaking Buck off of his arm. _Shit_. He didn't mean for that to come off so harsh and now Buck looked like a kicked puppy. 

His boyfriend shifted his weight between his legs, unsure of what to do with his idle hands, and settled for just resting them on the cart while twiddling his thumbs. The rest of their time in the store felt like an eternity, mainly because Buck was silent. Normally he was spewing out random bits of information in order to keep things interesting, but instead, he just pushed the cart and stayed out of Eddie’s way. 

Once they loaded the Jeep with the bags, they started their trip home. Eddie placed a hand on Buck’s upper thigh, while continuing to focus on the street ahead of them. He had hoped the younger man would react to the gesture, but no dice. Buck looked out the window and kept his hands to himself. Eddie didn't budge though, in fact, he gave him a reassuring squeeze every few minutes (and he could’ve sworn he felt Buck lean into his touch ever so slightly).

After all the groceries were put away, the sound of the shower turning on broke the silence of the house. Eddie knew Buck was just trying to keep busy and give Eddie the space he needed, but that was never what he wanted. He should've just let him know he needed a little more room today. Buck would've understood, he always understands. Instead, he's left with guilt eating away at him. Eddie knows that Buck recognizes his behavior is coming from a deeper place, but now he wants nothing more than to feel his boyfriend's touch. Though, it feels too late to take it back. 

The shower turns off, and Eddie waits a few minutes before entering the room. Clearly, Buck is there, just sitting on his phone, probably trying to beat his high score in subway surfers. 

While plopping onto the bed, Eddie snatched Buck’s phone. 

"Hey!", Buck shouted, a pout quickly forming on his lips. “I was trying to beat my high score!" 

"I know you were baby," Eddie cooed while leaning in to kiss Buck’s lips, only to be met with his hand instead. 

"You did not just deny my kiss.” 

"I did..", he breathed. "Wouldn't want bother you.” _Brat_. Buck understood Eddie was healing. He did. But fresh remarks slipped out at times; nobody's perfect. 

" _Cariño_ , you never bother me and you know that.”

Buck crossed his arms, "What changed?" 

Eddie opened his arms, waiting for Buck to take the hint and fall into them. Instead, he was met by sad blue eyes. He gently placed a hand on Buck’s cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. 

"Baby, why are you so upset?"

At first, Buck stays silent. He just takes in the moment and gently leans into the touch of Eddie’s hand. 

"Because, I annoyed you. I know you're not a PDA guy but I just figured,” he trailed off. “I don’t know. I just wanted to remind you that I’m in love with you. So much so that I can’t keep my hands off you”, he ended his thought as a chuckle fell from his lips. "But I get it, boundaries, they're a thing. I hope you know I never intended to cross them.” 

Eddie pulled the younger into his lap, and luckily for him, Buck cooperated. He even wiggled until he was comfy. Eddie ran his fingers through his boy's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

After about 5 minutes of silence, Eddie spoke. "I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier in the store.” 

"Don’t apologize. I know it wasn’t intentional and healing isn't linear, Eds. Not to mention I pushed you a bit." Buck paused for a beat and then continued. "What happened though? It felt so sudden.”

"Just one of those days I guess.”

“You should have told me,” Buck replied genuinely. There wasn’t a hint of an I told you so tone in his voice. He rubbed gentle circles into Eddie's collar bone. "Don't beat yourself up over this. I can see the guilt written all over your face." 

“I can't help it,” he groaned.

"Everyone is entitled to a bad day babe.” Eddie smiled at the cute pet name Buck had given him. They sat there in a comfortable silence. 

"Eds?". 

"Yes cariño?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course," Eddie replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Buck’s lips. "Anything else I can do?". 

"Can we cuddle and watch Blackish?". 

"I think that's doable,” Eddie replied, placing more kisses at the corners of Buck’s mouth. 

So, that's exactly what the couple did; and if Eddie liked to hold buck a little tighter in public moving forward, well, no one had to know. Maybe PDA wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
